


The Blood of The Covenant is Thicker Than the Water of The Womb

by Ollieollieupandfree



Series: Maedhros' Unconventional Family [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elves, Handicapped Maedhros, Maglor is Elrond and Elros' Biological Father, Poor Maedhros, Snarky Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Maedhros has had a really bad day, and his little brother's twin sons coming to live with them is not helping. Guess he'll just have to get used to his new family.





	The Blood of The Covenant is Thicker Than the Water of The Womb

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Elrond and Elros are Maglor's BIOLICAL sons. It's modern but there's still elves 'cause who doesn't love elves? The oath and the Silmarils don't exist, though. This won't be in any sort of chronological order, so just bare with me.
> 
> I do not own any recognizable characters.

The Blood of The Covenant is Thicker Than the Water of The Womb

 

Maedhros was having a bad day even before he got home to a complete mess. In the grocery store, there had been numerous comments from young children about his appearance, none malicious but often enough that Maedhros blushed almost as red as his hair. Then, a couple teenagers had made fun of the scars on his face, plus he was late getting back to work because he had to go to the grocery on his lunch break because Maglor had forgotten his lunch and so Maedhros had run his own over to his little brother and then stopped by the grocery store (mostly because Maglor would yell at him if he didn’t eat, only partially because he was actually hungry) to grab a sandwich from the deli. The checkout was especially slow, only added onto by Maedhros’ initial inability to get his wallet out of his pocket.

 

‘ _ Damn these jeans _ ,’ Maedhros cursed to himself. Maglor had accidentally shrunk them in the dryer last week, but they weren’t tight enough to throw away. Just tight enough to inhibit the handicapped man from getting his wallet.

 

“Sir? Are you all right?” the cashier asked. Maedhros nodded and just barely restrained from crying out in triumph when he got his wallet out and handed the cashier ten dollars. The cashier rung up the purchase and tried to hand Maedhros his change. It was two bills and a bunch of coins.

 

Maedhros sighed, “Keep the change.” He grabbed his sandwich and quickly left the store. As soon as he started the car, his bluetooth started ringing. He chanced a look at the screen in his car and sighed to answer the phone.

 

“Hey, Maglor,” Maedhros said.

 

“Maedhros! Thank god you picked up! I have to tell you something,” Maglor responded.

 

“Mhm, go on,” Maedhros responded, not really paying attention.

 

“Dad’s in the hospital,” Maglor said.

 

“For what?” 

 

“Pain in his stomach, mostly. The doctors say he should be fine but with his history we gotta prepare for the worst.”

 

“What history, being a maniac?” 

 

“Maedhros.”

 

“Fine. I’ll stop by after work. Will you be there?”

 

“I’ll be home.”

 

“All right. You sound like there’s more, anything else to tell me?” 

 

“Uhm, yeah. The, uh, the courts decided.”

 

“On what?” 

 

“Custody of Elrond and Elros?” 

 

“Oh, Maglor, I’m so sorry.” Maedhros slammed his hand on the wheel in triumph.

 

“No, Maedhros-”

 

“Look, buddy, I’m really sorry you lost the kids, but hopefully you get visitation.Look, I’ll be home after I check on mom and dad. We can eat ice cream and watch your favorite movies.”

 

“Maedhros, I didn’t-”

 

“Ok, Maglor. I’ll see you later, sorry about the kids.” Maedhros hung up before Maglor could respond. And pulled into his parking spot. He looked at the clock then forlornly at his uneaten sandwich. He was late to work.

 

“Russingon!” Was the angry shout that greeted Maedhros when he walked into his office. His boss was a human, and one that seemed rather stuck in the war against man and elf, though it had happened long before his lifetime. He had never liked Maedhros.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, boss, I got caught in traffic. There was an accident on the freeway.” It wasn’t a lie, there was an accident on the freeway, but that wasn’t what kept Maedhros from work.

 

“If this happens again, you’re out of a job.” Maedhros’ boss said, before turning and going back to his office. Maedhros sighed in relief and went back to his desk to continue his work.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Maedhros’ day only got worse after his lunch break. Several clients yelled at him, one being one of his youngest brothers who was perfectly calm before Amras found out it was Maedhros. Then he started screaming in Quenya loud enough to make all the other workers look up from their desks. Maedhros’ cheeks flared up once again and he desperately tried to quiet Amras before Amrod came. Then it would only get worse.

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Maedhros yelled as his car spun off the road. It wasn’t that bad, and he wasn’t that hurt but it still prevented him from getting home. And after a disasterous encounter with Celegorm at the hospital, this was not any better. Maedhros got out of his car to check the damage. It wasn’t bad, hardly noticeable, but it was still just the cherry on top of the shit sundae that was Maedhros’ day.

 

Maedhros took back his previous statement when he pulled into his driveway to see Maglor sitting on the lawn playing with a pair of dark haired boys, about two in age. Now Maedhros understood. Maglor didn’t lose custody, he gained full custody. Maedhros was infinitely glad for his tinted windows as the tantrum he threw upon seeing his twin nephews was not at all flattering. The fact that he hurt his wrist when slamming his hand against the steering wheel didn’t help. And so he got out of the car, a visible bruise on his collarbone from the seatbelt during the impact, and cradling his left wrist to his chest, he hair having long fallen out of the bun he had put it in that morning and his eyes tired.

 

“Maedhros!” Maglor stood from the lawn and rushed to his brother, “Did you see dad? Is he okay?” 

 

“He’s fine. He’ll be out of the hospital by Thursday,” Maedhros responded.

 

“That’s three days away!” Maglor gasped.

 

“They’re running tests.”

 

“Where did you get that black eye?”

 

“Celegorm threw dad’s shoe at me.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know the two of you were still fighting.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Are they going to live with us now?”

 

“Yes. Is that okay? I can find a separate house?”

 

“In this economy and with your job? No way. It’s fine. We already have their room set up, so it’s fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Maedhros walked over to the peredhil twins and picked up Elros with his right hand. The babe giggled and clapped his hands against Maedhros’ cheeks.

 

“Ma!” Elros chimed. Maedhros turned his head to Maglor, who was holding Elrond.

 

“No.”

 

“They can’t pronounce Maedhros. It’s not like he’s calling you mama,” Maglor said.

 

“Mama?” Elros asked.

 

“See what you’ve started? They’re going to think I’m that terrible woman.”

 

“They lived with her parents, remember? No, I’m afraid you’re the only one with that title,” Maglor laughed, prompting Elrond and Elros to laugh as well.

 

“This is terrible. I hate this. I hate you.” Maedhros said, directed at both Maglor and Elros. There was no real venom in his voice, and he said it in such a way that it was obvious he actually cared for his nephew.

 

“No, you don’t. What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Can we just order in Chinese?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Maedhros sighed in relief and followed Maglor in, still carrying Elros in his arms.

 

“So how’d you get that bruise on your collarbone?” Maglor asked as he tried to get Elros to eat his food. Elrond ate it happily, though he insisted on putting a noodle over his upper lip like a mustache. He screamed every time Maedhros tried to take it off, so he stopped trying.

 

“I got rear-ended on the way home,” Maedhros answered with a shrug, slurping noodles.

 

“Don’t eat like that, you’re  bad influence,” Maglor said.

 

“I can take paternity leave, if you want me to help you out?” Maedhros suggested.

 

“That would be amazing,” Maglor said, a grateful smile on his face.

 

“I’ll tell my boss tomorrow. Do they have school?”

 

“. . . They’re two, Maedhros.”

 

“When do they start school?” 

 

“Four years.”

 

“I’m going to kill myself, Ai Valar!”

 

“Don’t joke about that.” Maglor’s voice was low and his eyes were downcast. Maedhros didn’t miss the way his eyes fell to the burns on Maedhros’ arms.

 

“I’m sorry.” there was silence among the group, then;

 

“Mama!”

 

“See what you’ve done!?” Maedhros flung a forkful of noodles at Maglor, who laughed as it landed in his hair. In retaliation, he threw some of his rice. The twins, now determined that throwing food was perfectly fine, threw their own food at the older elves. 

 

“See what you’ve done! You’re teaching my children bad habits!” Maglor laughed.

 

“Wait, do they go to daycare?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Maglor said, “Would you come with me to take them tomorrow? I need to update the emergency contact, and make sure you have permission to pick them up.”

 

“Sure.” Maedhros shrugged and grabbed the empty take out cartons.

 

“Imma give these two a bath, can you clean up?” Maglor asked.

 

“I’ll do my best, yeah. I’m not making any promises, though. It could end terribly.”

 

“That’s fine.” Maedhros laughed as Maglor smiled and swept the twins away to the bathroom.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Maedhros lay in bed, thinking of all that had happened that day. Nothing that had happened today had been desirable. Oh, sure, Maedhros loved his twin nephews. In small doses. In the little weekends that they stayed at his and Maglor’s house. He liked kids. Kids that he could give back to their parents and didn’t run down his halls at 1 AM! Maedhros climbed out of bed and opened his door, only to be met with Elrond throwing himself against Maedhros’ legs and hugging the tall elf’s legs. Maedhros bent down and lifted the little peredhil. Elrond clutched at the stump on his right arm. He always did that when Maedhros picked him up.

 

“Bad dream?” Maedhros asked. Elrond nodded with teary eyes. Internally, he sighed and screamed. Externally, he pat Elrond’s back and set him down on the bed next to him. 

 

“It’s all right, Elrond. I won’t let anything hurt you, go back to sleep.” Maedhros lay down next to the peredhil and barely noticed that Elrond cuddled to his chest.


End file.
